


What Team?

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, and dex still plays hockey, au- Nurseys a LAX bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Will meets the good-looking Derek Nurse in his Modern Literature class, he falls head-over-heels, and soon learns his feelings are requited. Dereks only flaw: he plays lacrosse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a short fic posted on tumblr about Dex and a lacrosse player. After I read it, I thought; "Wait a second. I like this idea." So shoutout to whoever wrote that. 
> 
> This probably won't be on any schedule, but I do have up to two or three chapters written ahead of updates, so you can expect once or twice a week.

He woke up that morning with a smile on his face. By this point he figured the was permanently stuck there, he was just so happy that the idea of being unhappy was stranger.

The right side of his bed was empty, but the mattress was still warm and the sheets were thrown back lazily. He sat up, propping himself on his elbows, turning to see Derek changing into yesterdays clothes.

"Morning." Derek said when he noticed William staring.

"Leaving already?" He tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Sorry, I've got a team meeting. They'll kill me if I'm late again."

Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know you were on a team."

Derek shrugged, buttoning his shirt. "Yeah, I guess I never told you. I play lacrosse."

William went cold. The smile on his face was replaced with with shock, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening._ He sat up further, and asked in a shaky voice: "W-what team?"


	2. 1

Williams freshman year was off to a bad start.

Of course he got the rough draft of his schedule instead of the updated version (Seriously though, you'd think a major university would pay more attention). So he managed to end up on the wrong side of the campus 10 minutes after class was really supposed to start.

So he showed up to his modern english class sweaty and out of breathe 15 minutes late. The only positive was he definitely made an impression on his teacher.

He also managed to end up in the front row- a mistake that would get him stuck right in the professors face, and awkwardly close to a good looking stranger.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and thanked god he had time between classes to go back to his dorm.

He got his notebook out and started taking notes from where they were until class had finished. He was putting his things away when the beautiful stranger next to him (tall, dark hair, dark skin, green eyes) asked if William needed to see his notes.

Will was confused at first- _why was this beautiful man talking to him?_ To be honest, he doesn't hadn't even heard what the stranger said at first.

"Uhhhh, what?" God, he sounded like such an idiot.

The stranger blinked. "You missed like the first 30 minutes of class. That's a lot of notes. Do you need to copy mine?"

Oh. "Um, sure."

"Alright." He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I have to head to the library, but if you have time, you can chill there with me."

He took a moment to think. He had three and a half hours until his next class, and it shouldn't take him too long to copy down a few minutes worth of notes, right? That gave him plenty of time to get to the showers before his computer class.

"Sure."

He followed the unnamed stranger out of the classroom.

"Is this your freshman year?"

"Um, year. First class of the year too."

The stranger nodded. "Nice. I had a Psychology class last night, but I'm a freshman too."

"Cool." There was silence for a few minutes while they walked down the sidewalk, passing the others students. "oh, um, I'm William, by the way. William Poindexter."

"Derek Nurse."

"Nice to meet you. So where are you from?" He noticed a slight accent that sounded familiar, but couldn't place.

"Grew up in Brooklyn. You?" That made sense. He sounded like his mom rich side of the family.

"In rural Maine."

"Sweet. Did you live on a farm?"

"No, but I had friends and family that do. My uncle has a lobster boat, I worked with him for a couple of summers."

"Ever get snipped by one?"

"Only once or twice." He laughed. "I have a scar on my elbow."

They got to a building Will had yet to explore, the Founders Library. They walked up the steps and inside. Will followed Derek to an empty table.

"So, what are you majoring in?"

"Um, not sure. I'm thinking computer programming. Or something along that line. You?"

"Creative Writing."

"So I'm assuming you're taking Modern English because you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you're taking it because you have to?"

He laughed. "You got me there."

Derek pulled out the notebook he used for Modern English, and handed it to William. "They just start on the first page."

"Alright. I don't think I said Thanks."

"It's chill. I mean I'm not going out of my way or anything."

He started copying down notes into his own notebook. "So what class do you have next?"

"Linguistics."

"Is that in the Gregory Hall? I have my next class there."

"It's in the one next to Gregory."

"What time?"

He thought for a second. "I think 1ish."

"Mines at 1:15."

"So we both have a few hours. You have any lunch plans?"

"I was just gonna eat at the dinning hall."

"Wanna head over there after we're down here?" Derek asked, not looking up from a book.

His heart sped up like 10 bpm, but he kept his cool. "Sure." Was his voice higher than normal?

"Cool."

He check his watch. 11:13.

He finished exchanging notes and handed the notebook to Derek.

"When do you wanna head to the Commons?"

William shrugged. "Whenever your done with your thing."

"Oh, well we can head over there now. I just need to check out this book." he stood up, grabbing his bag. Will did the same.

He waited by the doors while Derek checked out the book he needed. When he was down, he walked over to William.

"I just got a text from my roommate. I think he and his girlfriend are gonna meet us at the cafeteria." He looked up from his phone. "I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, yeah. No problem."

They walked side by side down the sidewalk, sharing anecdotes on their way to the Commons. Derek had to admit he was a little excited about the lunch. He didn't have a chance to go their yesterday, so the food was a total mystery.

"I actually have family from Manhattan."

"Who are they." Will raised an eyebrow, and Derek laughed. "What? I'm just saying I might know them."

"My aunt is Sarah Heartling. She's a lawyer."

"Oh my god, are you serious. I think my mom works with her!"

"No way!" Will laughed.

"Yes way." He laughed too. "I'll have to tell my mom I met Sarah's nephew."

"What a small world." He shook his head.

"Did you know everyone is connected to everyone by at least 6 people. Actually through technology now, I think it's closer to four." Derek brought up a random fact.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I might be connected to Oprah by a friend of a cousin of a neighbor who was on Oprah's show." He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean not the Oprah part, I don't think."

"Still."

"Yeah. Still."

_X_

William found it unsurprising that he knew Derek's roommate, considering the fact that they were just talking about how small the world was. Not only was on the Samwell Men's Hockey Team with will, but they were actually heading to their next class together.

Will didn't mention to Derek that he knew Chris Chow (Chowder) through sports, but he did say they knew each other.

Despite being one of Wills closer friends at college so far, Chow had never introduced his girlfriend to Will. Caitlyn Farmer seemed nice enough though, despite the fact that Chow had practically avoided the idea that the two of them might meet (did he think her and will wouldn't get along? Maybe he was just nervous.)

Chowder was a sweetheart, dark hair, dark eyes, definitely had some asian ethnicity. He was a goofball and a child at heart, and was on of the unfortunate souls that still had braces in college. Chow was almost half a foot shorter than Will (and Derek, he learned the two of them were actually the same height. Though will tried to convince everybody that Derek's hair just made him seem taller.)

The food ended up being pretty good, today the main course was some sort of grilled chicken. Derek, who was vegetarian, had a hummus sandwich, which will refused to try. Chow had Chocolate Rice Krispies, while Caitlyn chirped him about healthy foods. She was planning on being a nutritionist, so she knew what she was talking about, but chow refused to eat anything with any nutritional value.

The four of them had gotten on surprisingly well, considering it was pretty much their first time all together.

When time rolled around for them all to get to their classes, they said their goodbyes, and parted ways. He and Chow started to their programming class.

"Derek seems pretty nice."

"Yeah he is. As a roommate, I mean."

Will scrunched his eyebrows, but didn't ask Chow what he meant.

He figured it was nothing and got lost in his own thoughts, wondering if he and Derek had any other classes together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Y'all can expect ye next update before September is over.. probably between the 25-27th-ish.


	3. 2

William was invited to a party Saturday by Chowder, who was apparently 'a friend of a friend of a friend.' He wasn't planning on going, he wasn't into big parties, but Chow practically begged him ("Great, I'll get to be your light-weight ass's chaperone the entire time"). He figured it couldn't be too bad. He wasn't into drinking or music or crowds or drunk people, but yeah. It couldn't be that bad, right?

 

It was hosted by a frat house that was just a bunch of guys who went to college just to get drunk. Apparently Chow knew one of the frat guys, but he doubted that. He probably just heard rumors around the campus.

 

Supposedly the hockey team wasn't allowed at this party because it was majorly for the lacrosse team and people who support the LAX bros in their epic rivalry against Samwell's hockey team. you

 

When he got their at 9 o'clock, the party was already going hard. Girls sat on the porch, red solo cups in hand, flirting with guys who thought polo shirts were cool. The music was too loud for Williams taste, but Chow was so excited, he was practically jumping up and down. The poor kid, William thought. He's not gonna make it.

 

Will spent a good hour in a corner next to a wall plug, on his phone, making sure to keep an eye on Chow. He was about to tell Chowder he was leaving early when he spot a familiar face in the corner of his vision.

 

Derek.

 

Will got his attention by waving him over. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

 

"Got a text from Chow saying that you looked absolutely miserable." Derek laughed.

 

"I was almost about to leave." He admitted.

 

"Thank goodness I'm here." Derek handed him a red solo cup full of a mysterious liquid. He raised an eyebrow:

 

"It's just vodka." Derek promised.

 

Will took a sip. Vodka. It burned his tongue and throats, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I like it." He was telling the truth.

 

The two of them had known each other for a week now, and considered themselves fairly close- friends, even. Will was happy to stand with Derek in the lonely corner for the rest of the night.

 

"I love parties." Derek laughed after finishing his second cup. He sat it on a shelf next to him.

 

"Really?" Will was laughing too- despite the fact he had drunken a cup and a half less than Derek.

 

"No. I love getting drunk tough."

 

"Are you? Drunk?"

"Just enough to make me feel real." He smiled, and closed his eyes, as if listening to an entire symphony in his head.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Sometimes I forgot I exist. Like, who am ai outside of my own mind? And sometimes I get drunk enough to think; hey, look at me. I'm real." He paused, glancing at Will, probably to make sure he was still listening. "Like, these are my hands and i can make them do anything. And your hands are right there-"

 

Derek drifted off. He was staring at his hands, and Will was too.

 

Wills hands were so rough, from years of hard labor to pay for hockey. His nails were short and chipped, and his palms were rough and calloused. The scars and red spots and freckles stood out on his pale skin. Derek's hands were so different, soft and smooth, not a single flaw. No scars, just beautiful dark skin.

 

Derek slid his back down the wall, sitting indian-style on the hardwood floor. Will sat down next to him.

 

"How are you sure I'm real? Like the only thing your brain can prove real

is your own existence?" The half cup of vodka was hitting him hard.

 

Derek smiled and took his hand, rubbing his thumb against the hardest spots on his palm. "Does this help?"

 

Williams face went red. "I think so."

 

Derek smile fell off his slowly, he cocked his head and moved in closer. His thumb grazed his jawline softly. William was having trouble breathing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head against Derek's hand, like a cat begging for more attention.

 

Derek ran his hand through Wills hair, pushing it off his forehead, taking a moment to admire his face.

 

"See something you like?"

 

"No, just a giant nerdy ginger." He joked.

 

William but his lip before saying; "I'm still having trouble convincing myself you're real."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Mhmm"

 

Derek closed the distance between the two of them by placing his forehead against Williams. When he spoke, Will could feel his hot breathe on his cheek, the smell of Vanilla vodka stung his nostril.

 

"How is this working for you?"

 

He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. He stretched his neck, reaching for Derek's mouth, placing his lips against him.

 

He couldn't breathe, but at the moment that was in the back of his mind. Derek was warm and tasted like cheap liquor, and he never wanted to separate from him.

 

Derek pulled away, and caught his breath. "Was that okay?"

 

William nodded, even though it wasn't. It was better than okay.

 

Maybe this party was going to be better than he thought.

 

\---

 

He woke up that morning with a smile on his face. By this point he figured the smile was permanently stuck there, he was just so happy that the idea of being unhappy was a stranger.

 

The right side of his bed was empty, but the mattress was still warm and the sheets were thrown back lazily. He sat up, propping himself on his shoulders, turning to his side to see Derek changing into yesterdays clothes.

 

"Morning." Derek said when he noticed William staring.

 

"Leaving already?" He tried not to sound too disappointed.

 

"Sorry, I have a team meeting. They'll kill me if I'm late again."

 

Will scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know you were on a team."

 

Derek shrugged, buttoning his shirt. "Yeah, I guess I never told you. I play lacrosse."

 

William went cold. The smile was replaced with shock, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. He sits up further, and asks in a shaky voice: "W-what team?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for all your kudos and comments!! Next update should be before the month ends.


	4. 3

William didn't tell Derek that he was on the hockey team. He was too scared. He let Derek leave and immediately called Chow in a panic. 

 

"Hey, I didn't see you after the party! Did you and Derek have fun?"

 

A bubble of anxiety rose up from the put of his stomach. He growled. "Nevermind that, why didn't you tell me Derek played lacrosse?"

 

"I- uh. Didn't think it was important. I mean the whole rivalry is stupid, and I knew Derek as a person far before I knew him as a lacrosse player. I figured if you gave it s while eventually it wouldn't matter." Chow sounded nervous. The poor guy, he just wanted everyone to get along. That didn't make Will any less angry. 

 

"Well I figured it out, and now I'm screwed." He hit his head against the headboard and groaned. What would the team say if they found out? He was mingling with the enemy, breaking the all the rules. 

 

"Well you could tell Derek."

 

"If you haven't already told him." Will mumbled. 

 

"I haven't told him that you do. But he knows I play and we're friends..." 

 

"Chow, think friends and... whatever we are is a little different."

 

"So you think he won't like you like that because you play Hockey? You'd be surprised at the lack of difference between platonic and romantic relationships." 

 

He was silent for a second, thinking about this. Maybe Derek would be on the same boat he was, just wanting to keep whatever was going on between them a secret, at least from his teammates. 

 

He hung up without saying anything else. 

 

He was in his dorm room (Will had been lucky enough to get a single) and was hungry and tired and had a slight headache and wasn't even sure what time Derek would be back, if he was even coming back at all. 

 

His stomach growled and he grabbed himself a granola bar from his snack drawer. He unwrapped it, sneaking a glance at the clock. 9:30. He thanked his lucky stars it was Sunday. 

 

He was about ready to collapse back into bed when his phone chimed. For a second he assumed it was Chowder, so he was prepared to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him.

 

**Derek Nurse:**

**Wanna meet up somewhere after my meeting is over?**

 

An invisible hand clenched his gut, and he felt the same feeling he felt when Derek left. 

 

He thought about his response before typing it out. _"Sure. Brunch at JJ's?"_

 

The dots appeared on Derek's part of the screen, indicating he was forming an answer. Seconds later, a message appeared. 

 

**Derek Nurse:**

**Ok. Sounds good... See u there @ 10:30?**

 

He typed out his response and shut off his phone, getting ready to leave. 

 

The campus was fairly empty, because it was Sunday, and if you were one of the smart ones, then you knew today was the day to catch up on sleep or at least get any homework you can done. 

 

It was still august, and august brought heat, even in the northern most parts of the country. It was still different from Maine, there it felt the same temperature year round, but here in Massachusetts, there were definite seasonal differences. 

 

It was the warm 73 degree weather that made him want to stay here forever. He was already dreading have to back up to Maine for Christmas, and it was still a good two months to halloween. 

 

The walk to JJ's was a good 15 minutes, and William liked to be the first one to meet someone. He was just nervous about what he would say when he saw Derek. What do you say to someone you've known for a week and suddenly hooked up with. Would he greet him with a kiss? No, that would be too much, too quickly. Would it be awkward? He hoped not. He really liked Derek, or at least he thought he did. Maybe it wasn't anything real after only a week, but all the most famous 

relationships were once only a week old. 

 

He got to the JJ's and sat himself in a booth. 

 

A cute, young waitress dressed in the retro 50s diner outfit walked over to wear he was sitting and flashed him a grin. "Welcome to JJ's, what would you like to drink?"

 

"Just coffee for now, i'm waiting on someone." 

 

"Alright. And do you take your coffee

black?" She asked, but didn't hear what she was saying. He watched the door open, and Derek walked inside, wearing the same clothes from last night. He didn't notice Will at first, he was looking at the other side of the Diner, and Will didn't want to draw attention to himself, he wanted Derek to see him first. But that meant Will would have to tear his eyes away from Derek. 

 

"Sir-"

 

"Oh, uh, yeah.. just black."

 

The waitress walked away and when Will looked back up, Derek was walking towards him. He smiled and waved, and Derek did the same. 

 

"Hey," He said, his voice smooth, like caramel, or coffee creamer (will had coffe on his mind). "How are you?"

 

William taped his fingernails against the table trying to hide his nerves. "Okay."

 

Derek frowned. "What's wrong?"

 

"Well-" he started, then paused, to collect himself. "About last night, and, uh, this morning-"

 

Derek lost his cool for a second. "Shit, im sorry, if I did anything." 

 

Wills eyes widened, and he couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, no. All that, that was amazing. No, I actually wanted to tell you something."

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I, um... play on the hockey team."

 

There was silence. Dreaded silence. Will watched Derek's face, unsure of what he was thinking. His face was blank.  

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah."

 

"and I play on the-"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Fuck." 

 

There was almost something like fear in derek's eyes, and that's when will knew it would be okay. 

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

"I don't know, Derek." 

 

"Have you told anyone?"

 

"About us?" 

 

Derek nodded. 

 

"Just Chowder." 

 

"And?"

 

Will laughed. "You know Chow. He despises the feud, and thinks everyone on each team is just hiding behind their insecurities." 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. 

 

William took in a deep breath "So are we just gonna hide it?"

 

"That's all we can do, right?"

 

Will sat back, his hands around his coffee, staring at the rising steam. 

 

"it's gonna be alright." He muttered, more to help himself than Derek. 

 

There was a silence that neither of them knew how to fill. Eventually Will had to ask the question that was racking his brain. 

 

"So what are we?"

 

"what do you want to be?"

 

Will thought. "i like you a lot" then he giggled. "i like you a latte." he raised his cup. 

 

Derek snorted. "they don't even sell lattes here, dork." 

 

"id like to see you come up with a coffee pun that relates to the situation." 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. "I think you're brew-tiful." 

 

Will blushed furiously, "fine, you get that point-"

 

"words can't espresso how much you bean to me."

 

"alright, derek, i get it-"

 

"where have you bean all my life?"

 

"okay you've gotten you point across." 

 

Derek laughed, and reached across the table, grabbing Wills hand, and lacing his fingers between Wiliams. 

 

"Everything gonna work out. Ill make sure of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! i finally figured out my update schedule!
> 
> ill be updating on mondays and fridays around this time (9:30-10am central time)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! if so leave kudos and comments!


	5. 4

William sat on the floor of the Haus (The house someone on the hockey team bought long ago that was now passed down to each new generation) working on an assignment, though if you asked chow, the majority of his time was spent "staring at his phone with big ol' heart eyes". Chow was full of bullshit, if you asked will, though even he couldn't deny that the time to work on homework was less productive than he hoped. 

 

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Will asked Chow on his way back to their dorms. 

 

"Poindexter, half those boys wouldn't suspect a murderer caught red-handed. I think your okay." 

 

"Hmm kay." he said, but had trouble believing it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked rocks off the sidewalk into the grass. 

 

"Anyways, I don't think our boys are what you have to worry about. I think the majority of them would support you and Derek's relationship. It's the LAX team that are a bunch of arrogant, hot headed, self-worshiping jerks." 

 

"Woah, that's not a very Chowder-y thing to say." Will addressed Chows sudden outburst. 

 

"Some dude on the LAX team hit on Caitlyn the other day while I was standing right next to her." Chow explained. 

 

Will nodded. "Understandable."

 

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

 

**Nursey <3: **

**Up for a study session at the library?**

 

Will smiled and rolled his eyes, responding with: _"and by study session you mean...?"_

 

His phone went off a second later. 

 

**Nursey <3: **

**Im serious!!**

 

Then again. 

 

**Nursey <3: **

**we have a quiz tomorrow and you and i both know your not prepared.**

 

he mentally groaned. _"i guess :(... meet @ 2:30?"_

**Nursey <3: **

**Make it 2:45 and it's a deal.**

After responding again, he slid his phone into his back pocket. 

 

Chowder sighed. "Let me guess, that was your boyfriend." 

 

\---

 

Once in his dorm, Will changes and grabs his notes. It's only 2:30 when he locks his door and starts walking to the library, but he figures that it's alright if he's a few minutes early. 

 

He's surprised that the library is pretty full, and in the corner of his eye, he spots the last people he wants to see.

 

Ransom, a senior on the hockey team sees him and waves. He waved back cautiously, but that didn't stop Holster (the other senior) from gesturing him to come over. 

 

He does, slowly. "Hey, what's up?"

 

"Group project. Library is the best place to work, right?" 

 

Will nods. "That's why I'm here." he chuckles nervously. "I've got a test tomorrow and I haven't paid the least bit of attention in class." 

 

"Ah, dude. That's the worst. We'll leave you to studying." 

 

"Alright. Good seeing you."

 

He practically runs towards the stairs towards the second story, sitting at a table in the dark back corner, texting Derek. _"beware. some of my hockey friends are downstairs... i'm upstairs near the backside."_

Derek met him a few minutes later, his face pale.

 

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

 

"Some of the lacrosse team is down there." 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Will didn't even sound concerned, just done with the whole situation. "Are Holster and Ransom still down there?"

 

He nodded. "They were shouting insults at each other. Actually Ransom threw a piece of paper at me."

 

"Did he say anything?" 

 

"Nah, at least I don't think so. If he did, it got lost with the other insults."

 

Will fell back into his chair sighing. "This is a mess." 

 

"How are we supposed to leave?"

 

"...fuck." that short-circuited Wills brain. "i guess we can try to wait them out."

 

"Alright. let's study and deal with this later."

 

"So what's this quiz over again?"

 

_X_

 

"Who is considered the father of modern poetry?"

 

"Shakespeare?" he was hesitant.

 

"Nope, Shakespeare the father of English drama."

 

Will groaned. "Who is it?"

 

"You have two more guesses."

 

He ran through the mental list of all the names he's learned in class so far. "Geoffrey Chaucer..?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Will beamed as Derek gave him a high-five. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

**Team Chat !!**

**Ransom:**

**LAX is the worst???? they need to stop.**

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the messages.

 

"What's one characteristic of modernism?"

 

Will clicked his tongue absentmindedly as he thought. "The Lost Generation?"

 

"Ding!"

 

Studying wasn't too bad, not with Derek here to help.

 

He was about to ask another question when his phone went off again. 

 

**Team Chat !!**

**Shitty:**

**i know!!! they're all just a bunch of rich white boys that get money from their daddies once a week and spend it on useless shit.**

 

Will frowned.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Everyone's hating on the lacrosse team on the group chat."

 

"Seriously. what shit are they saying?"

 

Will shrugged. "Just stupid stuff."

 

"Are they still in the library?" 

 

Will shrugged. "There's not a way for me to ask them without it being weird."

 

"Is there an exit we can use to avoid them?"

 

_Good question_. Will glanced around and spotted a neon exit sign behind him. "is that one?"

 

Derek looked at him, his eyes filled with desperation. "i hope so."

 

They packed up there things and walked over to the door. It wasn't labeled as a fire exit, but they could've been wrong. 

 

Derek slowly opened it. Nothing happened. 

 

It took all Will had not to jump and shout in joy. He had to settle with a grin and a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Lets finishing studying in your dorm." 

 

"Oh sure, 'study.'" Will gave an exaggerated wink. 

 

"Oh shut up." Derek laughed, shoving him. 

 

Will grabbed his hand and started to run in the direction of the dorms, dragging Derek behind him. 

 

"Slow down!"

 

"Maybe you should run faster." 

 

Derek gave him the stink eye, but Will just grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is chapter four and im only halfway down writing chapter five which means im gonna have to up my writing game and write like crazy this week to get a few chapters ahead like i like to be... at least i finally finished my research paper which means itll no longer be draining all of my creative juices :D
> 
> Next chapter: Will has to get something off his chest, but what does that mean for his secret relationship?
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think so far!!
> 
> next update will be friday at 9:30 central time


	6. 5

 

Will woke up to the sound of his alarm, letting him know there were thirty minutes until class started. 

 

He rolled over and shoved on derek's shoulder until he woke up. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey." He pestered.

 

Derek sat up, half awake, yawning "yes?"

 

"Quiz in 30 minutes." 

 

He sighed, obviously deciding to just wear what he slept in as he pulled on his shoes.

 

"You better hope those teammates of yours aren't too observant, Nurse." 

 

"Hmm?" Derek wasn't a morning person.

 

"You ran into them in the library yesterday. In those clothes."

 

"Shit..." he sighed. "Oh well, I don't give a damn and a half." 

 

Will laughed and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready to go Mr. Grumpy?" 

 

_X_

 

"So how do you think you did?" Will rested his on derek's shoulder, not caring about who saw. 

 

"Good. You?" Derek didn't look up from his notebook. 

 

"Good, but only thanks to you." He smiled. 

 

Derek looked at him and laughed, then kissed him quickly. 

 

"Oooh, in public? Scandalous." 

 

"Shut up." he hit Wills chest, but Will kept laughing. 

 

"Make me." 

 

"Don't tempt me like that." 

 

Will sprawled across the bench, his head in derek's lap. "hey, baby?" he drew out the a. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"I like you." 

 

Derek shook his head. "I think I got that."

 

"I'm serious, I like you a lot." 

 

"I know, will. I like you a lot too." he smiled gently. "Now sit up." 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm not flexible enough to kiss you like that." 

 

_X_

 

Secrets were hard to hide, and he wasn't sure what gave him the confidence to tell his team. Not the whole truth of course, just part of what he was hiding.

 

He already knew the team was accepting, god knows Bitty (a junior) didn't shut up about his boyfriend. He wasn't sure he was so nervous, It wasn't like he was coming clean about dating a lacrosse player. 

 

"So a team breakfast today, Bitty? Is it for any special reason?"

 

"Actually, Dex asked me to have a team breakfast. Said he wanted to talk to y'all."

 

All eyes turned to him. He gulped. "Uh, yeah. I just wanted to tell you guys, that uh-" _WHERE DID HIS WORDS GO?_

 

"I'm gay." He looked up nervously.

 

"Cool."

 

"Good for you, man"

 

He grinned, obviously overthinking the whole situation. 

 

"Dude, do you want me to hook you up with someone?"

 

"ihaveaboyfriend-" he panicked, not realizing what he was saying. 

 

HE was overwhelmed by questions, 'what's his name, do we know him, how old is he, etc.' He answered them as vaguely as possible, not wanting to straight up lie to them. 

 

"Seriously though, Will. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm so happy you told us. It takes a lot of trust to tell someone, let alone, your entire team." Bitty smiled at william, like he was proud. 

 

But a horrible feeling got stuck in his throat, he tried to swallow it, but that only made him feel sick.

 

If only they knew his boyfriend played lacrosse. 

 

_X_

 

As soon as he was back in his dorm, he texted Derek what had just happened.

 

"So I just came out to the team, it went well, and all, so they all know i'm gay... but um, I may have told them I have a boyfriend ... oops... they don't know who you are or anything, but they know you exist (unless they think i'm lying?)" 

 

He fell backwards into his bed, waiting for a response. 5 minutes later he got one.

 

**Nursey <3:**

**Seriously??**

 

 _“Just call me.”_ he sent

 

His phone rang. 

 

As soon as he answered, he said; “Derek, I'm sorry, i just felt bad about hiding it from them and I wasn’t thinking obviously-“

 

“It’s okay.” Derek sighed, sounding more like he was thinking out loud than calming Derek down. 

 

Will took in a deep breathe, but his head was throbbing. _what was wrong with him?_

 

“You're not mad at me?”

 

“Why do you think I'd be mad at you?”

 

“Because-“ He said. “I’m dumb and stupid and I don’t think before I speak and-“ he ended his sentence with a long groan. 

 

“Babe, calm down. Everything’s alright. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Derek assured him. “Now, did you finish all your homework?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not super proud of this chapter, but hey its done and its on time so oh well *shrug*  
> I'm thinking about cutting down my updates to just once a week because i never seem to have time to write and its stressing me out more than it should.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, they encourage me to write more!
> 
> Next Chapter: Lets just say if this were a romeo and juliet au, which its totally not ;), next chapter will be the party scene.


	7. 6

It was halloween, which meant it was time for the Haus’s annual halloween party. Also known as: a bunch of drunk college kids avoiding responsibilities 2.0- in costumes. 

 

 _“BAAAAAAAAABE what should i dress up as?”_ he sent to his boyfriend, desperate for a last minute costume. 

 

He spied the three dots out of the corner of his eye. 

**Derek :~*):**

**jessica rabbit?**

**ariel?**

**a sexy redhead (though you could just dress like you usually do for that one)**

 

Will laughed and rolled his eyes, responding; _“you goof. i’m being serious!”_

**Derek :~*):**

**I AM TOO!!**

 

**you could be chuckie!!**

_“as in chuckie finster?”_

** Derek :~*): **

**HELL YEAH**

 

He thought about it. It actually wouldn’t be too hard to pull that off, he just needed some glasses, messy hair, and wacky clothes. _"That could actually work."_

He grabbed one of Holster’s multiple pair of glasses that were just lying around, and ran is hand through his hair. Then he took a selfie, sending it to Derek. _“How’s this for a start?”_

 

**Derek :~*):**

**AHHHHHHHH YAS!!**

 

Will smiled. 

 

_X_

 

Surprisingly, he was able to pull his costume together before the party started (though that meant he was charged with helping set up). 

 

Bittle came over to him as he was hiding everything breakable in the living room.

 

“Any chance we’ll get to meet your mystery man tonight?”

 

Will forced himself to laugh. “Afraid not.”

 

“Damn.” Bittle giggled. 

 

_X_

 

Minutes before the party started, Will locked himself in his room, on the phone with Derek. 

 

“I wish I could spend the night with you.”

 

“Can’t you just skip the party, and we can go to a haunted house or something?”

 

Will sighed. “I wish, but this will be my first official Haus party, they boys will kill me if I miss it.” 

 

“But baaaaaaaaaabe.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

“How’s that?”

 

“I’ll take you to a haunted house and we can do fun halloween stuff tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

Will laughed. “Pinky promise.” 

 

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and chatter. “I better let you go, there’s a crowd downstairs.”

 

_X_ 

 

He ended up in the corner with Caitlyn and Chow, just talking, when Chowder nudged his shoulder. 

 

Will looked up at Chowder, who was staring towards the door. Will followed his line of sight, to see a beautiful person practically taking up all the space in the room.

 

The light must have been pulled towards him, drawing attention from every other person in the room. 

 

He was walking straight towards Will. And Will was walking towards him. 

 

He was dressed in a white tunic, gold sandals, and a masquerade. The gold and whites drew out his dark skin and curly hair, and Will could only imagine he was some sort of god taking the form of a human, and roaming the same earth, walking on the very floors Will had walked a thousand times before. 

 

They met in the middle, and by then, everyone had stopped staring. Will, even in his drunken state, knew that his boyfriend had shown up. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He laughed,, unable to contain his happiness. He didn’t even care how exposed they were, that Derek was on enemy ground.

 

“I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.” 

 

Will laughed again. Or maybe he never stopped. “And they say I’m the clingy one.”

 

“Who’s they?”

 

He leaned in close, his chin practically on Derek’s shoulder. “It’s a saying, you idiot. Also Chow and Caitlyn.” 

 

“You had me worried for a seconds.” He didn’t sound worried at all though, just incredibly sexy. 

 

They spent the entire night together. 

 

“Are we still going to the haunted house tomorrow?” Derek whispered.

 

“No, you’re here now.”

 

Derek fake-pouted, “But you pinky promised.”

 

“Alright, we’ll see.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I think im going to be updating just once a week, every monday.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, leave comments and kudos.  
> Next chapter: Will and Derek’s relationship from an outsiders pov... but who else could possibly know?


	8. 7

Eric R. Bittle was many things but he was NOT an idiot. 

He spent most of the halloween party near the kitchen- not just because he was keeping an eye on his baking equipment, but because it gave him the perfect view of the party. 

Hallway- See who comes and goes out of the rooms that are supposed to be locked. (Sorry Shitty, maybe you should’ve checked your lock twice. On a definitely 100% unrelated note, he now knew which freshman Charlie was with.)  
Kitchen- who was going for the 4th, 5th, 6th round of tub juice. (there was no way a human should be able to stomach that that much alcohol)  
Door- who comes and goes. This is important. He keeps a tally of approximately how many people are here. He also keeps track of who is here.  
Living room- the center of the party, what goes on in here determines if the party is good or bad. 

He’s talking to Holster when a stranger walks through the door, dressed (appropriately) as a greek god. Bittle immediately knows he doesn’t belong here. 

He tries to tear his eyes away, but something keeps bringing him back to the dark skinned, curly haired man in his living room. 

He watches as Dex, dressed as a 90s cartoon character, walks towards him, and everything clicks. He smirks, and excuses himself to from the conversation to the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!! i’m so happy y’all are still here! i’m sorry for disappearing, i just got a little overwhelmed. i can’t promise there will be any schedule to this, but t is nearing the end (or at least the climax). i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments and kudos if you did. 
> 
> follow my tumblr:  
> main: planetsandpeaches  
> cp sideblog: scootscootjacques

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! They motivate me to keep writing for you guys, which means more updates!


End file.
